


Final Moments Laced With Tears

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Murder-Suicide, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna kiss you<br/>but your lips<br/>are venomous poison!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moments Laced With Tears

**Author's Note:**

> The tale was inspired with Halestorm's song Familiar Taste of Poison.

"I wanna kiss you  
but your lips  
are venomous poison!"  
\- Alice Cooper (Poison)

Morgana was sitting in her chair. She has just finished her glass of wine whilst Morgause has drunk just a sip. Now she sat down on the floor and watched Morgana with a weird look on her face. "What?" asked Morgana as she noticed that. "Wait a moment," whispered Morgause. "This won't hurt, I swear." The promise was spoiled before it even left Morgause's lips.  
Morgana felt a cramp grabbing her stormach. She tried to say something, but the awful pang tightened her throat. Morgause embraced her head and pressed it against her chest. "Shh, shh," she whispered. "I told myself you're no good for me... it is a question of time 'til you find someone better. And I couldn't see you leave... I couldn't let you go." Morgause bewailed.  
Morgana was opening her mouth voicelessly. "I don't wanna run anymore. I don't wanna be sober,"- Morgause bottomed her glass up- "and I don't wanna wake up... not this time." Without remorse Morgause pressed her face to Morgana's cheek, kissing her and enjoying the aroma of her hair. Morgana shook and Morgause's eyes filled with tears. Morgause kissed Morgana and waited for the poison to finish her too.

"The sweet escape is always laced  
with the familiar taste of poison."  
\- Halestorm (Familiar Taste of Poison)


End file.
